


Coffee Shop Love

by AlGa_Death



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Hunk/Shay, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGa_Death/pseuds/AlGa_Death
Summary: In which Keith meets Lance at a coffee shop and love sparks from there.





	

I look down at my phone to see what time it is. It's 7:39 am but my class doesn't start till 8:30, since it’s still early, I decided to go to my favorite coffee shop near my school to spend the remaining time there.   
I sit down at the farthest table to get away from the chatter that surrounded the coffee shop, and start sipping my coffee when a guy appears in front of me.  
“Umm.. can I sit here? There’s no available table around, and you’re the only person I’m familiar with,” He asked. Trying to explain why he wanted to sit in front of me.  
Looking around, I saw that there really isn’t any available tables around. Every chair was occupied, it was expected since this is a popular coffee shop.  
Then I looked at him trying to familiarize his face… Ah! Yeah he’s my classmate in astrophysics, that’s why he looked familiar.  
“Yeah, sure.” I said then continued sipping my coffee, trying to ignore his presence.  
“So… we’re classmates in astrophysics, right?” he asked, interrupting the silence between us.  
To be honest, I don’t know most of my classmates. I mean I’m familiar with their faces because I see them everyday but other than that, I don't know them. I never really bonded with anyone there.   
“Umm.. yeah..” I replied  
Then he smiled at me then took a sip of his coffee. We talked for a couple of minutes before I realized I didn’t even know his name. So I asked him.  
“My name is Lance McClain, yours is Keith right?” Lance said  
“Yeah, Keith Kogane” I said.  
“So do you always come here?” he asked putting down his phone to look at me intently as if he was the predator and I was his prey.  
“Yeah, when I have extra time. Plus the coffee is great here and even though it's crowded, it's not that noisy so I can still study for my lessons here. It’s relaxing to just spend time by myself.” I replied  
“Yeah! I agree. The coffee is so great here. And I wouldn’t mind spending money because it’s worth it.” he said, as he picked up his phone to continue whatever the hell he was doing.  
“Agreed,” I said then a relaxing silence came between us, neither of us wanting to break this moment. That's when I noticed, this guy, he’s kinda cute. If you look closely you could see small freckles moving when he smiles. The piercing midnight colored eyes shifting from black to dark blue.  
“Oh! I gotta go now, my class starts at eight thirty. How ‘bout you?” I asked, shuffling to get my things together. While trying to get over the fact that I was checking him out, hoping that he didn’t notice.  
“Uh yeah me too! Let’s go!” he said, as he tried to hide his face, but to no avail you could see a blush starting to form. Crap.. he noticed. He dropped me by my class then headed to his class.  
By the time astrophysics arrived, I hurriedly go to class and try to find him, but also doing it as casually as I can to not seem overly excited about seeing him. I see him in the back chatting with a friend, blushing furiously at whatever she just told him.  
He noticed me enter the room and he called me to sit beside him, and of course I couldn't refuse I mean, he's hot, and also because I don't have friends in here. He introduced me to his friend named Pidge, which I recognize as the one who skipped a couple of grades. We talked about random things, consisting of alien conspiracy theories and cool new inventions that their other friend, Hunk, created, until the teacher came in.  
\-------------

As the following days go by, Lance and I hang out more. We go to the mall together, which by the way was not my idea. We’d watch movies and go to the arcade, then he’d drop me off at my house.  
So it was no surprise that he texted me the next day about the others having a get together and asked if I wanted to go. I agreed, only because it gave me another chance to see him.  
When I arrived it was only the two of us. Our hands dangled just inches away as we walked. Centimeters, really. It would be so, so easy… For anyone else. I couldn’t, I wouldn’t, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship because of my stupidity.  
“Keith?” asked Lance, taking my hand in his, which in turn made me come out of my trance. “You okay? You seem a little off. Come on! We’re almost close.”   
As he led the way, I couldn’t think straight. His hand was so soft and warm, leaving mine cold when he let go. I longed for his touch, wanting to do things like cuddling, hand holding, and kissing. But I couldn't allow to release such selfish desires.   
When we reached the tree I noticed that it was once again only the two of us.  
“Where are the rest,” I ask looking around, yet not minding being alone. When I turned around, Lance was on his knee, holding up a rose. (Where did he even get the rose?)  
“Y’know it’s amazing how I’m so comfortable around you even though I’ve only known you for such a short time period, it’s as if we were meant to meet each other. When I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. It might be a little early in our relationship to say this but, I love you. Keith Kogane. Will you be my boyfriend?” Lance asked with eyes so shimmery the stars couldn’t compare. “Take the rose it's a yes, leave if it's a no,” added Lance the shine in his eyes dimming slightly.  
I reacted the only way I could. I turned around and started to laugh. I mean I love this man but that was so cheesy. As I turned around I saw Lance looking dejected as if the person he just confessed his love to burst out laughing afterwards.  
I took the rose from his hand and tried my best to control my laughter. “ I love you too Lance.” I answered simply with a kiss on his cheek.

\------

“Ewwww” Pidge says as she spits out the sandwich she just bit into . “Ugh you guys are disgustingly sweet. Just like Hunk and Shay,” She says as she points at Hunk, which in turn made Hunk blush.  
“Hey! At least with us we don’t give you cavities, like Hunk and Shay do.” Lance remarks as he dramatically puts one hand to his chest trying to look offended while the other one is around me.   
I bury my face into his chest, thinking not too long ago he was just a stranger at the coffee shop. To think that in such a short while I would have friends other than my brother and his fiancée. Who would've thought that a simple cup of coffee can go as far as changing my whole life. That coffee shop really is my favorite.


End file.
